


Purple and Green Roses

by straightouttapopstar



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gijinka, Highschool AU, M/M, Oneshot, have mercy, i think, please enjoy, well i hope this is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/pseuds/straightouttapopstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual school play public showing at Dreamland High and Dedede's got the main role. Along with a team of other people, including Ribbon and Bandana Waddle Dee, they rehearse the final scene. Upon noticing that the female lead, Adeleine, is missing, they face a crisis that endangers the whole play.<br/>Will Dedede find a suitable replacement for Adeleine and save the performance from failure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purple and Green Roses

I unzipped my red-and-blue backpack and started rummaging through it. Keeping calm in a wave of stress, I managed to drag a very torn and unkempt script out of the similarly untidy bag. The pile of sheets looked like it went through Nova knows what to end up in my bag that evening, but I wasn't ready to give up my role just because of the near-unreadable script.  
Those people didn't know how divine my reading skills were.  
"Dedede, would you like to run through the final scene?" - mused Ribbon, clutching a bitten pencil in her hand.  
"Of course!! Just look at me whilst I read this--"  
I took a long look at the final scene's lines, where I could only understand as much as every fifth word. All others were either rubbed away to the point of no recognition or somehow gone missing.  
Of course words can go missing! They usually just sprout legs and run away without any sense of guilt at all.  
I was taking a long time with scanning the messed-up page, thus Ribbon decided to walk over to me and have a look at it.  
The second she saw the disorder that was happening right in front of her eyes, she screamed.  
"DEDEDE! What did I tell you when I gave you the script yesterday?"  
Okay, maybe I didn't have the newest copy for long, but it was really defective! The words just disappeared with no help from me at all.  
"Ribbon, c'mon, don't be like that, I promise that next time--"  
"Tsk tsk Dedede, you have been in most school plays since you entered in seventh grade and you still manage to mess up the script in tenth grade."  
She took my copy and ran to the spare pile, in order to hopefully fish out a new sheet for the best actor in the whole school.  
"I'm just wondering about the woman who will actually get this disastrous man that is you. A living hell."  
She passed the sheet to me, and I sighed in comfort upon seeing all of the words in their rightful places.  
"Okay, so, first I say--"  
At that moment, I heard the doors of the hall open and see a very panicked Bandana Dee run into the room. He was on his toes, and also slightly afraid about what was on his mind.  
The curious Ribbon skipped to where Bandy was standing and gave him an encouraging pat.  
"So, Bandy, what's up?"  
Bandana quickly gripped both of Ribbon's cheeks in a flurry, startling her so much that she jumped. He must have been absolutely terrified!  
"Ribbon! This is a disaster!"  
She smiled comfortingly and gave Bandy an extra pat.  
"Surely it can't be that bad."  
"Yes it is!! The female lead isn't here!!"  
Ribbon scratched the back of her neck in nervousness, laughing pointlessly.  
"What do you mean that Adeleine isn't here?"  
Adeleine was one of the most beautiful and talented girls in the whole of tenth grade. Many people were crushing on her, including me. I mean, who wouldn't? Her artistic skills were as excellent as being able to make her vivid paintings come alive. She was skilled at everything, from academic subjects to extracurricular clubs. She was amazingly friendly, being able to coerce anyone to become her friend. That includes more than 90% of all male students in the school, who were more than happy to become more than just a friend of hers.  
I was glad that the drama club was an opportunity for me to see her act and really get to know her. We were best friends by now, meeting every lunch and discussing our plans about every school play. She was wonderful at keeping a conversation going, musing and explaining everything in her calm and mellow tone. I think it's pretty obvious that I had a crush on Adeleine, yet I didn't think she would ever be in the position to take it any further than 'best friends'. That saddened me a lot, but I decided to take everything with bravery and just deal with the fact that she may never be interested.  
But hearing about her not coming to the public showing of the play? The showing where hundreds of people will attend to watch our performance? That absolutely shocked me!  
However, I had a backup plan.  
I immediately ran to Ribbon's desk to place the script on it, which alerted Ribbon a little.  
"Dedede, what are you doing? What about the rehearsal?"  
"Look, Ribbs, I have a plan."  
She sighed in defeat, and I jumped in joy. That means she gave up and was ready to let me take over at this crisis.  
"When will you be back?"  
I dashed to the room's doors, all the while feeling Ribbon's and Bandy's little eyes on my back.  
"By forty. Trust me, I'll do it well!!"  
I barely heard Ribbon mutter 'I hope' expectantly under her breath. She gave me chills sometimes.  
Once I got out of the hall, I ran through the corridor and up the stairs, all the while hearing my steps beat against the polished floors. My stomps were heavy and impatient, my eyes actively searching for a good person to replace a true acting goddess. I couldn't hear anything else than my nervous heart, hitting my skin at a steady beat - there was no one except for us in the whole building, I deduced. It was way too late - everyone would have gone now, be it to have fun, to study, or just plain get out of school. The classroom clocks pointed at 5pm as I passed them - I sighed. There was no replacement - there was no one at all.  
As I surveyed the third and last floor of the school - the performing arts - I started losing hope. The school was as quiet and empty as a gruesome haunted house at a cheerful infants' funfair. Every class was dark and lights all turned off, every digital board turned off in preperation for tomorrow's lessons. My grin slowly transformed into an uneasy grimace.  
But the show must go on, and there was one more location I didn't check. It was the very emergency location, just because everyone I ever met there was either too much of a nerd or just plain awful at acting.  
I didn't have much of a choice either way, so I stormed to the highest level of the whole school in false optimism.  
I opened the doors of the only room on the floor in caution, immediately clutching my nose with two fingers as the smell of old books became overbearing. I coughed like mad before quickly going inside but leaving the door open. Trust me, if I didn't, I'd faint from that terrible stink.  
It was the library - the biggest library around. It had so many legendary and ancient books that even people from around town often came to visit the place. It was open 24/7 for all of those hungry for knowledge and all other nerds who loved to over-study.  
Uh, I hated those people with a passion. I had never been able to get at least 75% on an exam, let alone 100%!!  
I snuck into the enormous hall, all the while looking out for a single hint of light and a person next to it. Shimmying along the walls which were bustling with tomes, I was starting to lose my anticipation and slowed down with hopelessness.  
Suddenly, I was able to smell flowers. Not just unspecific flowers - they were roses. It was a very common fragrance, but definitely not something you would cross paths with in an empty school in the evening.  
And when I thought that the library was empty, from behind the corner I was able to observe an individual sitting at a table, surrounded by books. They weren't just books - a three-metre high stack of near-toppling AP Physics revision textbooks.  
Internally, I think I really admired him. I mean, what person is sane enough to sit in school until no one remains and read through all Physics books they have? Madness.  
But he did, and he seemed to be enjoying it, looking at he fact that he was whistling a jolly tune and turning the pages at a nice rhythm. It almost coaxed me into stomping my feet to the happy beat, but I resisted for the sake of my cover.  
From around the shelves, I saw that he had really cool green hair and was wearing those really cool purple glasses that made him look really cool. The glasses were of a girly colour, but who am I to judge? I strangely became a little nervous, despite the fact that I am hailed as the most confident man in tenth grade. It is known that if I like someone, I'll tell them. If I hate them, I'll show them I do. Well, Adeleine is an exception to this rule.  
And I think that this guy is also.  
To be fair, I thought he looked really nice. I mean, those glasses went really well with his green hair and a nice neat green shirt. Not that I  fancied him or anything. Also, his neatly-arranged collar exposed his neck. God, he had a really nice neck.  
Sweat started pouring down my back really suddenly, keeping me on my toes. The smell of roses began to grow a bit heavy, and so I decided to confront the wanted actor.  
I stomped to the other side of the table, noticing that I was almost two heads higher than him. I smirked - that gave me such advantage over his little adorable face.  
Even though my shadow was very visible over him, he didn't bother to even look at me. I started to wave at him, huff at him, glare at him. He was still concentrated on his textbook, muttering the text that was printed neatly on the page. I growled in rage - I didn't take kindly to be ignored.  
I tapped his shoulder.  
"Excuse me, but you know you could have just said 'please'?"  
I backed away in a flash to see his face slowly rise up and his eyes meet mine.  
I gasped.  
He looked so disinterested, bored and plain, but oh Nova he was adorable. A lot. He had those large eyes that were green to match his hair but they were more of a sapphire green. Then there were his little cheeks which looked as soft as baby's skin and oh Nova I'd love to just stroke them. His ears were really really tiny and so so pretty. From up close his neck was - oh Nova his neck I'd really love to touch it. It was probably the most handsome neck I had ever seen in a man.  
Not that I fancy him or anything.  
He also had those really nicely-done eyebrows that just kinda rose up whenever he felt that someone was checking him out too much like me right then.  
"Excuse me, what are you doing?"  
I took a deep breath and faced him.  
"Can I kiss you."  
But by the time the words were out he was already immersed in his textbook. He didn't hear me at all.  
I sighed in disappointment and sat down on the other side of the table, a few seats away from him.  
"Hey, you, nerd."  
He glared at me before returning to his book again.  
Aha, so he did hear. Or maybe he didn't? Better for my reputation that he didn't.  
"Look, I don't wanna talk to you much, but I have a proposition."  
Only when I said the sentence did I realize how hurtful it sounded. I didn't think I stood a chance with the guy after such a bad first impression.  
He eyed me with those bored but adorable eyes again. I wanted to take his glasses off and kiss him so so much.  
"With those kinds of manners? Nu-uh. If you want a proposition, at least act like a decent human being."  
I groaned in frustration before I sat myself in the chair right next to him, and faced him fully with determination. I took his hand away from the book and gripped it tight, all the while shaking it politely. He looked positively shocked at my change of behaviour.  
"Hello there, fellow student of Dreamland High. My name's Dedede and I'm in 10-A."  
His expression quickly changed into a smile and an embarrassed blush surfaced on his cheeks. He strengthened the grip that he had on my hand and completed the handshake.  
"Dedede? Interesting name... I am Escargon and I'm a transfer student from 10-B."  
Oh Nova, when he tried to speak his voice sounded so sweet, it just made your thoughts fill with candy and honey! And his fingers... Oh his fingers, they were so light and feminine and just so delicate! So nice to hold, I just never wanted to let him go. They fit so comfortably and perfectly into my giant ones.   
But 10-B? That explains why I never saw him before...  
I thought about kicking off a conversation, but he made me more stressed than any girl ever had. Even Adeleine.  
"So, um... I love your glasses. They compliment your hair and eyes really nicely."  
Yeah Dedede, start it off with compliments. You are so flat and shallow that all that matters to you are looks. I was really disappointed with myself unlike the new guy, who's face became instantly enlightened and bright.  
"Y-You think? Thank you..."  
He looked so cute when he blushed, I just couldn't get enough of his cheery little face.  
"And, and your neck? And your neck, it belongs to a Greek God or something..."  
His eyes enlarged in shock and he just kinda looked at me as if I was an alien.  
Phew, very smooth Dedede, very smooth indeed. Just look at how you'll get outta this.  
"Um, thanks?"  
"Eh, just... Forget what I said, okay? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL."  
Woohoo, now he'll think you're a weirdo. Good job Dedede, you are trying to flirt with a nice guy and you mess up the first try.  
"O-Okay, I guess?"  
He slowly returned to his book, laughing every once in a while at what I hoped was in the book and not me. Nova, I made such a fool out of myself. I just hoped he wouldn't tell anyone that this happened.  
"Anyways, we're showing the school play to the public soon and we haven't got the female lead."  
He nodded at the book, muttering something under his breath.  
"That's why I have come here looking for a substitute."  
His eyes slowly widened with realization and he jumped out of his seat in fury.  
"And so what? Are you saying I will have to be playing the female lead?"  
"Just for this performance, that's it--"  
"NO!"  
I facepalmed in sadness, acknowledging the fact that I didn't even have enough energy to convince him to have this role.  
Blackmail.  
"Who do you think I am?! I am a man, and I will not go and crossdress just because you want to! Pick someone from the team to substitute and leave me alone! I have an AP Physics exam tomorrow and I do not want to fail!"  
He returned to his texts, a menacing aura resting all around him.  
"What if I buy you something?"  
"No."  
Then I remembered. The beautiful flowery smell coming from the candle when I entered the library.  
Roses.  
"How about... What if I give you roses?"  
"...No."  
"Purple and green ones?"  
He looked at me sternly.  
"Okay, I may be a man who loves roses a bit too much, but I am sure that those colours do not exist."  
I smiled at him in confidence.  
"I'll do whatever it takes to give you the roses in those colours!"  
If giving him the roses meant that I can have a chance with him, I'd literally do whatever.  
He lightly slammed the thick textbook resting in front of him.  
"Fine... What do I have to do?"


	2. Throw the Roses

Kirby ran to the centre of the stage and read out one of his final roles.  
"It is the final act - the prince has beaten the dragon and has climbed up the tower, seeking his only love. But what does the future have for the two?"  
Since that moment, the play had been going just as it should have been. The pretty guy's role as a princess was acted out amazingly - he had skills that he didn't know of! His voice rose when it should have and he showed his emotion so much that the audience was living the play along with us. Personally, I thought that mistaking him for a princess wouldn't have been too far from the truth either...  
As one of the main people in the project, I specifically said to Kirby that he shouldn't mention the princess so that Escargon doesn't feel a bit... out of place. He did just as I said, and I couldn't be happier.  
I wrote this scene with Adeleine in mind, but Escargon will be much more true.  
The 'princess' walked onto the stage quite worried from the other side, and I ran up to him in desperation.  
"Masaka! Oh kawaii-hime! My dear bijin! I have defeated the warui bakemono that has been holding you captive, musume-zoi! Suki da, hime! You are my yume--"  
He confidently made disgusted faces at my speech, shooing me away with force.  
"Kawaii prince, damaru! I see you have had the chikara to come and rescue me-degesu."  
The audience were having such an amazing time, laughing and cheering at our little scene. They loved it!  
I was about to turn it up a notch.  
"Ii! Shikashi, I've been promised a kissu. Shikata ga nai-zoi!"  
Suddenly, all color drained from Escargon's face and the audience guffawed loudly. He quickly covered his mouth away from the distracted audience and mouthed - "I never knew this was in the plan!"  
He was absolutely mortified whilst I just shrugged my shoulders at him in joy. This was a chance for me to finally kiss him. Do what I have been wanting to do for the last few hours, seeing him smile and watching his little cute lips move and speak the words.  
"N-No, dame desu!!! H-Hentai kareshi-degesu!"  
At those words, the public sighed in disappointment and sadness. I was shocked to hear that some people even started crying! I couldn't believe that they were so absorbed in this that they were more fazed by the rejection than me!  
Not that I wasn't bothered by it. I knew that Escargon was very stubborn from the second I saw him in that dark library. From that very second, I knew that he would be perfect for this rule as a rebellious but pretty princess. However, I was prepared for such people.  
"Onegaii-zoi, taihen kawaii-hime! You look just like a joushikusei--"  
Nova, the audience was in shambles by then! They were screaming, demanding their money back if we don't kiss! There was a small chorus at the back of the crowd which was going louder very fast, saying 'KISS, KISS, KISS'. Escargon looked around himself dizzily, and acknowledged all of those people just screaming at him. He was at a loss for words, but he regained his stubbornness.  
"Damaru! Dame gaki prince-degesu!"  
"Kedo... Onegaii-zoy~~!"  
"Iie, prince! Sayounara!"  
Thus the last word was said and the audience went dead-silent. Not even a step could be heard however much you tried to listen. I could hear Ribbon's very impatient breaths somewhere behind the stage props, edging me on to make the right decision. Bandanna Dee's nervous little huffs were ringing around the hall, disrupting my train of thought. Somewhere, somewhere in the third house from the left on Maxim Street, the ill Adeleine was lying in bed and crossing her fingers in hope that the show was going well.  
It was going well.  
Better than we had ever planned.  
I stepped away from Escargon, hiding my smirking face away from everyone.  
"But, princess..."  
I suddenly spun around and ran to the unsuspecting man as fast as I could. I spun him around until he landed safely in my arms and got a good look at his shocked features. I was bent over him and the audience was the quietest I ever saw it. They were waiting for what was promised to the prince - the kissu he so longed for.  
I looked into his eyes. His glassy emerald eyes which were melting right in front of me to show the most beautiful colour I've ever seen. I could feel his breath encasing me in a cold warmth of mint. His hands were holding onto me desperately in fear of falling, his soft fingers gripping my shirt. He looked confused, shaken, and millions of other emotions that I wasn't able to see at that moment - but glancing at his shy smile, one of them was definitely happiness.   
The audience was waiting for the grandiose moment when the princes' lips would touch and seal their relationship with a deep and passionate kiss. We were staring at each other for a long time now, thinking about which one of us is brave enough to initiate the kissu.  
I moved his mouth closer to mine and in a flash our lips connected.  
It was as if fireworks went through every corner of my brain and I just couldn't think anymore. An explosion of sweetness, passion and candy enveloped me and I felt really loved. I noticed that, Escargon, the nerd he was, didn't know how to kiss at all. I just winked at him and took the lead, immersing his lips in mine as the audience oohed and aahed somewhere far, far away. There was no one else but me and my prince.  
Butterflies were filling my stomach as if it was a cage and I started slowly snaking my tongue into his lips. He closed his eyes very cautiously, and we continued. It was a magical experience, and to think that I ever wanted to do a similar thing with Adeleine - ah, ridiculous. I wanted this guy. The green-haired guy in girly glasses who always smelled of old books and arrogance.  
I wanted Escargon.  
Once we decided it was enough, I carefully set him down on his feet whilst still not separating my lips from his. As far as the kiss went, he became better with every second, grasping each and every move very quickly. He was wonderful at everything, reading, revising, being adorable, and even kissing.   
When our lips separated, the usually-silent audience suddenly boomed with screams of happiness. They were clapping, shouting, throwing flowers at us. Two purple and green roses fell into Escargon's hands and he looked at me with surprise. I gave a him a quick kiss on the cheek in reply.  
Of course it was for him. I only had about half an hour to organize special purple and green roses to throw on the stage, and don't even ask how much I had to pay for that!  
We bowed to the audience in sync, eliciting an another wave of joyful clapping. People loved it! It was one of my most successful performances, and I couldn't believe that if Adeleine was here, I would have probably never had the chance to meet this handsome little guy.  
Both of us joined hands and ran backstage, all the while being sent off with a mighty standing ovation. Ribbon skipped to us, pulling Bandy along with her.  
"Guys, you totally rocked this!!"  
She turned to Escargon and took his right hand into hers.  
"Escargon, thank you very much for saving the school play. If there is anything you ever want from us, we'll do it."  
He quickly looked at the roses that he was clutching in his left hand.  
"No, Ribbon, it's absolutely fine... You've already fulfilled my favour. Thank you."  
"I think you deserve a lot of our gratitude because we really wouldn't do this without you."  
"Yeah..."  
An hour later, the public had been sent home and we all changed into our usual outfits. Ribbon and Bandy left earlier which left us to shut the hall down and leave the school together.  
We started walking down the street, bags on our backs and shoes in enormous puddles, leaving the soulless and empty building until tomorrow morning.  
"Hey... I think you were brilliant."  
He looked down at his purple-and-green trainers slowly becoming stained and nodded.  
"Thanks."  
Soon, it started raining and so he took out his umbrella adorned with roses. He was very skeptical to open it, forcing us to run around the road labirynth in pouring rain.  
"Hey, why don't you open it?"  
"It's... It has roses on it."  
"So?"  
He looked at me uneasily.  
"It's girly. And I shouldn't have stuff like this at all."  
I shook my head and encompassed him in a hug, the rain hammering down on he pavement around us.  
"Look, I don't care whether it's dolls, plush toys, cakes or roses - I don't care if you like feminine things. It's okay, Escargon."  
Slowly, his eyes gained that glassy quality again and tears resurfaced on his eyes. They fell down, again and again, staining my blue coat and mixing with the clattering rain. I hugged him harder, hoping that this was comfortable for him and that I was able to make him feel better.  
I spent the rest of that evening in the rain, under a pink umbrella decorated with roses, clutching my most precious treasure in the world.  
"I love you, Escargon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, my darlings!! It may have not been the best ever, but I hope you enjoyed it!! It took me a long time to write, three days or so, of struggling to find a good plot. Once I started it off it was a doddle though, and I hope it is not too overdescriptive or underdescriptive and you like it.  
> Thank you a lot guys, and please leave kudos or reviews if you liked it!! I can't write more if I don't know whether the audience is enjoying it, so please let me know :DDD  
> ~Roz


End file.
